


Rukh

by coffeeberry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 08:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12361476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeberry/pseuds/coffeeberry
Summary: Arihnda meets Rukh for the first time and thinks he might be a danger to Thrawn.





	Rukh

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [MsLanna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLanna/pseuds/MsLanna), a wonderful person who corrected my mistakes.  
> This is a part of "No Light" (to be precise: a chapter 19) but can be read as a separate story.

“My agent, Rukh, will arrive shortly,” she could hear the sound of Thrawn’s words in her mind.

Arihnda didn’t know what to expect. She searched Imperial databases for information about the Noghri. Primitive species. Effective assassins, loyal to the Empire. She was ready for the meeting with a predator, but Rukh frightened her. Neither his appearance nor behavior resembled humans. He wasn’t tall, rather stocky, and moved rapidly and soundlessly like a shadow. 

She introduced herself officially. Rukh ignored her and moved towards her before any of the stormtroopers who accompanied her managed to direct their blasters against him warningly. He smelled her face which particularly disgusted her.

“Governor Pryce,” he confirmed her identity. “The Admiral commanded me to follow your orders.”

She wanted to order him to stay away from her. Her body instinctively reacted to him with tensing muscles, an increase of adrenaline, and a will to fight or flee. She sensed that she wouldn’t stand a chance against Rukh. He had to realize that he terrified or even sickened her and did nothing about it. That irritated her.

“Find the rebel spies and get rid of them,” she commanded.

He bowed in a strange manner and ran forward on all fours. She thought that whoever died during that oncoming encounter, the result would be beneficial for her. She didn’t like Rukh.

Returned to her duties, Arihnda proclaimed a state of emergency on Lothal. She noticed traders’ displeasure because of communication restrictions. The Rebellion, just because of its existence, made difficulties for the Empire. She didn’t want the fights to take place on her planet, but if that was the cost of a continuity of the Empire’s reign, she had to play a part in that as its governor. She was glad that Thrawn was on her side.    

A view of the Star Destroyer on Lothal’s sky gave her reassurance. She felt safer knowing that Thrawn would protect them. He was the most competent commander of the Imperial Navy. She knew him. He wouldn’t sacrifice the inhabitants of a planet for a military victory. Maybe he should, she thought cynically. She didn’t want to die for the Empire, nor she would allow her parents to die, no matter the consequences. Perhaps she didn’t believe in the Imperial system enough or in the wisdom of the Emperor. The Empire would remain or perish without her doing. She was only one of many governors and controlled just one meaningless planet. Lothal without its resources, especially doomium, didn’t count. Sienar factories could be placed somewhere else and Lothal might be sacrificed for the greater good. She felt sick because of those thoughts. If the hell was raised on her planet, no one would help her. Except for Thrawn. She hoped.

She thought of Thrawn when she was going to sleep after a tiring day. Sometimes he appeared to her as an unreal creature. He was a beautiful dream to her but a nightmare to the rebels. What if he was fighting for the other side? It made her skin crawl. She didn’t know where Thrawn’s loyalties lay. He served the Emperor but he didn’t fear to express his worries on particular matters. Would he refuse to execute an order if it was divergent to what he believed? Thrawn was an example of a commander who, without hesitation, would ruin his career with one undiplomatic move. Obviously, he would be right whatever he decided and that would only strengthen Moffs and Imperial officers’ animosity against him.  No one liked to make mistakes and to be corrected by a Chiss.

In her dream, she was on board _Chimaera_ again. _Thrawn was pacing his office. He looked tired like he had aged several years. Next to the additional desk, there was an elder officer, with captain rank on his uniform, watching his board eagerly._

_“Sir, we have a priority message coming in from Wayland,” he told Thrawn._

_“Read it, captain,” the admiral responded, sitting down on his chair._

_Arihnda heard the tension in his voice._

_“Decrypt is coming in now, sir,” the captain said. “The mountain is under attack. Two different forces of natives, plus some rebel saboteurs, and a group of Noghri…”_

_Before he finished the sentence, a shadow jumped on him and caught him across the throat. No, not a shadow. A Noghri. Rukh. Arihnda turned towards Thrawn. There was a knife stuck in his chest. The blood started soaking into his white uniform. The initial shock on his face disappeared and its place took a calmness, not corresponding to the situation. She could even say, Thrawn was smiling lightly._

_Arihnda wanted to scream but she couldn’t. She was standing petrified, trembling uncontrollably. She should help him but she already knew it was too late. The light in his red eyes faded._

She woke up in the complete darkness, catching her breath with difficulty. She hugged her pillow forcefully and curled up. She wasn’t able to stop trembling. She couldn’t make a sound, a cry or a sob. She could only wait until the darkness suppressing her would pass on its own.   


End file.
